


你好，古蒂

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	你好，古蒂

【1】  
5:25  
古蒂准时醒来，眨眼看着铁灰色的天花板，发了一会儿呆。  
我是谁？我在哪里？  
过了近十分钟，由于低血糖而无法运转的大脑终于启动开始工作了，搬到一个新的地方总是会有点些微的不习惯，虽然只是从69楼搬到76楼，古蒂揉了揉自己一团乱糟的头发，等到5点40十分，终于把自己从床上挖起来。  
一大早上没有机械女声的提示音还真不习惯，古蒂摇摇晃晃的走进浴室。新的房间很大，并且格局上来说没有墙体隔断，只是被吧台柜和玻璃门草率的分割出三个区块。古蒂懒得关玻璃门，倒了一杯冰水，含了一大口在嘴里面，咕噜几下，吐掉，开始刷牙。  
今年是他进入皇家马德里基地的第九年，终于升入一线队。  
昨天晚上和二线队的朋友在欢送他进入一线队的party闹得太疯了，现在酒精的余力还在他的大脑里面横冲直撞。古蒂吐掉嘴里面的泡沫，拿起一边的毛巾草草抹了一把脸，抬起头看看镜子，镜子里面的脸很年轻，充满活力，眼睛蓝的像大海。  
虽然这是劳尔说的，古蒂从来没见过真正的大海。  
现在世界被一分为二，外世界和里世界，在这两个世界中间隔着不可逾越的至高围墙。外世界是已经毁灭的旧世界，所有落后的、肮脏的、下流的东西——和生物都被遗弃在外世界；而里世界，则是所有美好的集合体，像是山川、河流、内海还有优等公民。为了保护里世界，至高围墙被建立，战士们被培养——像古蒂这样的年轻人，从小被挑选、被教导，同样的被拘束，他们的活动范围大多数被限制在围墙附近或者是——更糟糕的——外世界。  
古蒂已经有3年左右没有去里世界的假期，不过他也更乐意待在围墙——说真的，他是真的不喜欢折腾，像是手续啊来回的消毒啊什么的，太麻烦了。古蒂打了一个大大的呵欠，房间里面没有窗帘，落地的玻璃窗外面就是灰蒙蒙的外世界，生锈的钢筋戳出地表，细菌和病毒简直肉眼可见的在空气中漂浮，看上去活像一金属坟场。  
古蒂伸了一个懒腰，走到墙边，伸手一划，那一块墙体向外延伸，露出里面放着的作战服来，古蒂甩掉睡衣——一件不知道原来就是白色的还是硬生生被洗白的大T恤——看上去好像是旧世界还在的时候哪一个球队的球衣，料子不错，很柔软，很宽大。  
作战服有点凉，古蒂身上过电似的过了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，抬起手，在左手的显示屏上面调节键上摁了几下，作战服收紧，贴着古蒂就像是第二层皮肤。  
通讯器“滴滴”的响了两声，里面传来劳尔的声音：“何塞！你过来了么？别又迟到了！今天是你升一线队的第一天！！！要接入系统的你别忘记了！！！”  
古蒂慢悠悠的抬起手看了一眼时间，声音一下子像是被人掐住了脖子：“我靠，怎么了六点二十了！！！”

“何塞·古铁雷斯，”等古蒂赶紧赶慢的跑到集合的地点，连接室的外面只有皇家马德里一线队的队长费尔南多·耶罗，“离迟到还差一分钟。”  
古蒂傻乎乎的“嘿嘿”笑了两声，看上去并不紧张，耶罗虽然外号叫铁血耶罗但是其实是一个脾气很好的老好人，不会为难新人，看见古蒂这一副样子，也只是拍了古蒂后脑勺一巴掌，“等劳尔出来，就轮到你了。下次记得早点到。”  
连接系统是进入一线队的第一件大事，被接入系统就意味着被地球安全理事会里世界防卫部的承认——他们从此拥有独立执行任务的权能，也意味着他们必须担负起与之相对的责任，自此之后他们的一举一动都将在“white machine”的掌控之下。  
White machine是皇家马德里基地刚刚投入使用的花费了近十年研究开发的超级计算机，在人工智能技术已然成熟的里世界，white machine实现了与人类大脑连接，能够同时负担近千人大脑的运算需要，并且向中枢神经系统发出指令——某种程度上来说，这是一个真正的超级管家。  
计算机的主体被放在皇马基地的地下，古蒂面前的连接室只是white machine的——用人类的身体来说——神经末梢。当然这都是进入一线队之前，辅导员给他们普及的基本概念，辅导员本人并没有接入white machine的资格——white machine只为一线队服务。  
古蒂站在走廊上面和耶罗有一句每一句的聊天，但是注意力都在那一道白色的门上面。这种感觉就像是小时候他们接种疫苗，那根针头扎进皮肤里面的时候，古蒂总是又兴奋又恐惧的看着针一点一点的消失在皮肤下面。  
什么诡异的癖好。  
没让古蒂等多久门就开了，劳尔别扭的走出来，和耶罗他们打招呼，古蒂刚刚想嘲笑劳尔这个样子宛若得了痔疮，耶罗就一把把他推进白门：“有什么出来再说，先把系统连接了。”  
古蒂冲劳尔吐了吐舌头。  
屋子里面有一台人体扫描仪一样的仪器，一个单人床大小的平台延伸在外，上面还画着人体描边的红线。  
“何塞·古铁雷斯，您好。”突然一个冰冷的机械女声响起来，吓了古蒂一跳，“请您松开战斗服平躺在指定位置。”  
“这个指令怎么听起来这么危险呢？”古蒂麻溜的把自己移到台上，摁了几下手臂上的屏幕按键，衣服一下子松开变得皱巴巴的，突然涌入衣服的冷气让古蒂控制不住的打了个哆嗦但仍然保持不动让平台缓慢的移动至扫描圆环内：“怪不得劳尔刚刚一副被人怎么了的样子……”  
“请您躺好，保持双手自然延伸放置在身体两侧，何塞·古铁雷斯先生，请身体放松，头部摆正，眼睛闭上。”冰冷的机械女声再一次响起。  
“知道了，但愿接入系统之后在我大脑里面响起的声音不是——嗷！”当平台移动至合适位置之后，圆环壁上伸出了机械抓手仅仅的抓住古蒂的手腕和脚腕，机械板扣扣住了估计的肩膀，电子环环住了额头，在确保古蒂动不了了之后，圆环的两侧伸出两根针——比普通的针要略微粗一点点，缓缓的扎入古蒂的脖颈两侧，向脊椎方向延伸。  
古蒂感受到了剧烈的疼痛，肌肉收束隆起，脚背绷直，双手握拳，脖颈不自觉向后仰——然而他的身体早就被固定住了，任何的挣扎都只是徒劳，他唯一能做的只是尽力的喊叫，把他所有的疼痛用这一种方式宣泄出来。两根针不可抗拒的穿刺进古蒂脊椎的那一瞬间，古蒂的疼痛达到了极致，他的眼前出现了五彩的光斑，耳边无数人在吵闹欢呼甚至是大声吼叫可是又像是蒙着一层纱听不见他们具体在吼些什么，有什么东西在他的身体神经血脉里面翻云覆雨让他被疼痛的巨浪裹挟毫无反击之力。  
他甚至都不知道那两根针是什么时候退出他的身体的，强烈的眩晕伴随着恶心干呕的冲动——好吧，他应该庆幸他刚刚没有对劳尔发出嘲笑，他敢保证他现在下地不会比劳尔走的好多少。  
他现在几乎想要抗议为什么在接入系统的时候不给他们配备麻醉剂。  
“如果你们注射了麻醉剂，连接可能会因为我无法寻找到你们的意识反应区块而导致间接失败。”一个年轻男人的声音在古蒂的脑海中响起——真的是在脑海中响起，古蒂可以清晰的感受到，这个声音是直接由听觉区块反应给古蒂的大脑，而不是神经做出处理以后的那种“听到”——古蒂反应过来，他在抵御疼痛残留的时候，幻听已经消失了。  
或者说这是新的幻听。  
“你好，古铁雷斯。”那个声音听起来中正平和，“欢迎加入一线队。”

【2】  
有人会直接在你的脑海里面说话是一种很奇妙的感受，说真的，古蒂不喜欢，一点都不喜欢。在white machine面前，他毫无秘密可言。  
耶罗很仁慈的给了他和劳尔一天的假期，他们不必立即跟着一线队出巡，熟悉white machine是他们的首要任务。  
熟悉一台看不见的机器，真棒。古蒂放任自己躺回床上，强烈的眩晕感尚还没有从他的身体里面完全褪去，一波一波像是海浪一样的波动捏着他大脑里面的每一根神经，搅弄的他一片混乱。  
“如果你早上记得去吃一下早餐，现在应该就不会那么难受。”white machine的声音悠悠的响起，一本正经的声音听起来让人浑身不舒服，“连接的症状相对剧烈和你的血糖浓度过低直接关联。”  
“谢谢你的提醒，”虽然一点用的都没有。古蒂懒的多说什么，作战服胶质的面料贴着皮肤，翻身的时候和亚麻的床品产生了不大不小却很烦人的阻力。  
“二十分钟以后餐室会把血糖补充剂和食材送上来，同时还有厨具，浴室的水温已经调好。如果不想继续难受的话，我的建议是现在离开床，去洗澡，然后服用补充剂。另外，作战服脱下以后请放回储藏格，以便于修整和充电。但愿我的建议对于你来说是有用的。”  
古蒂停下了翻身的动作，white machine的最后一句话是在针对他心下的腹诽么？他不记得他有把这句话说出口。  
“是的。”不知道是不是古蒂的错觉，他能从white machine给予他的听觉神经反馈出的声音中听出一丝不悦来，“你的所有的大脑活动都会被主机捕捉分析，这和你的声带是否震动没有关系。以及提醒一下，现在离补充剂送到还有十八分钟。”  
古蒂把压在脸下的枕头扔了出去：“如果我不听你的会怎么样。”  
“不会怎么样，”white machine的声音听起来颇为怜悯，“只是继续难受着。”  
古蒂烦闷的趴着不动将近一分钟，white machine似乎也没有催促他的意思，无论是屋子里还是古蒂的大脑中都是蔓延着寂静。“啧。”古蒂从床上起来，抬起手在触控屏幕上摁了两下，作战服就像漏气了一般和他的皮肤分离开来，古蒂把衣服草草的扒下，刚刚准备往床上随手一扔，“请放进储物格。”white machine的声音简直像是附骨的幽灵，墙体延伸开，挡在古蒂的面前。  
“所以我是毫无隐私的被监管了。”古蒂抬手把作战服放进了储物格，他之前光以为white machine能够监控他的身体，倒是没有想过它和围墙的控制系统也是连接的——看上去像是什么智能管家，古蒂冷静的想，说是监狱长其实也很贴切。  
White machine听上去还是那么的平静，似乎古蒂的抗拒一点都没有影响到它：“如果有需要，你可以申请部分时间段不启用系统或者是屏蔽系统，终端会根据你的权限进行批复。”  
古蒂失笑，white machine本来就是机器又怎么可能被使用者的情绪所影响，只是他使用的声音过于像是真人，好像也会有人类的感情反应一样，“不了，暂时不用申请。”  
“好的，虽然根据资历报告来说，你也暂时没有申请的权限。”  
这听起来就很像打击报复。  
“我只是尽职而已。”古蒂走进浴室突然被水浇了一头，不知道什么时候淋浴的喷头突然对准了门口，“这才是打击报复。”white machine淡淡的“说”。  
古蒂咬牙切齿的把脸上的水抹掉。水温正好，角度也正好，没有洒进眼睛里面，只是头发骤然打湿，无端的显出狼狈来。古蒂把垂在眼前的头发捋到后面去，暖水顺着他流畅的身体曲线滑落到地上，在他的脚边形成一个小小的漩涡。“我的身材不错吧。”古蒂对着镜子挑眉，试图扳回一城“如果你能看见——”  
“肌肉比偏低，需要加大蛋白质的摄入，身体习惯左倾，右肩存在肌肉劳损，建议恢复性训练，爆发力尚可，耐力不足，体能仍需增强。”white machine不带感情的点评道，“我觉得我‘看’的比你仔细，古铁雷斯，你需要更多的练习，训练课程已经上传至你的个人档案，请每天去训练馆报道。”  
“……”古蒂对着镜子翻了一个白眼，他为什么要和一个机器较真，所以不生气不生气。他泼了镜子一把水，让自己的身体迅速模糊。

【3】  
所谓的补充剂是一块大概拇指大小的胶状小方块，压缩的非常紧实，放在一个漂亮的小白碟里面，当古蒂赶紧赶慢的洗了澡去开门，机械手就把这个戳到他的面前。  
“请食用。”电子合成的男童音，尖锐的让古蒂头皮发麻。  
古蒂伸手去拿小碟子，机械手往后缩了一缩，“请食用。”  
“我知道。”古蒂再一次探手没有拿到，有些恼怒，“你把碟子给我。”  
“他的意思是，你需要直接拿补充剂，最好能当面吃掉。”white machine的声音响起来，充满了愉悦的，“补充剂算是特殊物资，他需要确保你不浪费。”  
机械手像是知道white machine在说什么似的，愉快的上下挥动了两下，又把小盘子递到他的面前，古蒂在心下翻了一个白眼，翻完了才想起来，大概white machine已经读取了他的白眼，但是whatever，他才不care一个机器怎么想他。  
古蒂拿起托盘边上的镊子，把一厘米见方的补充剂夹起来，就像是扔一颗巧克力豆似的把它扔进嘴里。一股强烈的酸味直冲他的天灵盖，极度酸涩的味道彻底麻痹了他的味蕾，大团大团的感官极端反应在他的脑海炸开，生理性的眼泪不受控制的分泌出来，那一小团凝胶在舌头尖端迅速的炸裂融化，在他来不及吐出来的时候就滑过喉咙直接进胃，只留下诡异的味道冲击古蒂的大脑神经。  
“这是什么鬼玩意儿！”古蒂扶着吧台粗着嗓子喘气，身体驱动着他第一时间倒了一杯水来拯救自己，但是补充剂的味道仍然挥之不去的停留在他的舌尖，机械手古蒂扔掉的镊子和空碟子收回它圆胖的身体里，开开心心的跟着古蒂进了屋，打开冰箱把肚子里面的食材一样一样的摆进去，完事了还高兴的转了一个小圈圈和古蒂挥挥手才离开。  
“血糖以及微量元素补充剂，浓缩版。”古蒂发誓他从white machine的声音里面听出了若有若无的笑意，“一线队特供，为了提醒队员别忽视自己的身体，所以口味没有做任何的调整。”  
“靠！”古蒂喝完两杯水总算缓过来了一点：“这真的是给人吃的嘛？不是你在整我？”  
“并没有，”white machine依旧保持他不紧不慢的语调，“你应该觉得现在好受多了，眩晕的症状极大的被缓解——至少从你的大脑活动上来看是这样的。”  
“那是因为被这个玩意儿的恶心给覆盖了，我现在算是知道为什么那个小胖子机器人要盯着我把东西吃了。”古蒂直起身，把没喝完的水倒进水槽。“浣熊14号。”white machine提示，“他专门负责你的物资运送。”  
“它还有名字？”古蒂看着还没有关上的冰箱，从里面扒拉了几样自己喜欢吃的蔬菜，餐室很贴心，都是洗干净切好的，“你们能交流？”  
“……如果能读它接收的指令叫做能交流的话，”white machine难得犹豫了一下，“那么我和他应该是能交流的。”  
“指令？我还以为他是受你控制的。”古蒂在锅里面放了一小块黄油，几勺面粉，开小火翻炒成一层薄薄的糊状物，再加了两大勺奶油蘑菇酱和一整碗的水，把锅盖盖上等着水烧开。  
“我可以向他发出指令。”white machine几乎可以说是耐心的给古蒂解释，“比如我可以向他发出你需要补充剂的指令，但是他完成这一个指令的步骤也就是固有程序不受我的控制，有点类似于耶罗给你下达指令，但是怎么完成是你的事情。”  
水开了，古蒂把蔬菜块倒下去，拿着汤勺边搅拌边问更多的问题：“听起来很像人类行为？我以为你们的行动模式会更加的简单一点。”  
“如果系统神经网络足够的复杂，理论上来说是可以达到人类的程度。”  
“理论上？我还以为你已经达到了。”古蒂把锅盖盖上，让汤继续煮着，“毕竟听说的你的主机已经无比的庞大，你的反应也足够的像人类。”  
“并没有，【我】这个意识体是没有办法自主产生情绪情感这一类的东西的，现在所能做出的反应是人类情绪合成的模拟应对，是根据情感样本库里面现有情绪反应匹配得出的。”white machine解释的非常详细，“如果有需要我可以把相关的知识打包放进你的大脑，该知识模块需要消耗你大概21个小时的时间去消化理解，以及4000千卡的供能。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”古蒂嘴角抽抽，虽然在除了古蒂以外就没有他人的房间里面做出如此的动作反应看上去又蠢又drama，“你可以对所有的机器系统下达指令么？我的意思是，在围墙的范围内。”  
“你没有查询此问题的权限。”  
“……那你可以对什么机器下达指令么？除了小熊猫14号。”  
“你没有查询此问题的权限。”  
古蒂又没忍住翻了一个白眼：“好吧，那你告诉我我有查询什么东西的权限。”  
White machine沉默了两秒：“你的汤烧干了，你有查询这一条消息的权限。”  
“？！？”古蒂闻到了一股不祥的焦味，扭头一看锅，的确，汤已经烧干了，white machine还特意等了两秒，等到这个烧干事实无法挽回了才告诉古蒂，“靠，你不早一点说！”  
“Language.”看着古蒂手忙脚乱的拯救自己的午餐， white machine感受到信息库匹配上来的名为“幸灾乐祸的愉悦”的情绪。

【4】  
White machine有超过别的人工智能的恶趣味，古蒂对这一点深信不疑，大概是因为系统庞大，匹配资源比较多的，他有的时候做出的反应与人类异常的接近。古蒂有的时候甚至都会忘记他其实是一个冰冷的机器，在围墙地下的某一层沉默的运作，接收指令传导指令然后在做出反应，所有的类人情绪都来自于信息库的匹配。  
古蒂安慰自己，就像是他和劳尔一起看过的老电影《钢铁侠》中的AI 管家贾维斯，好用就行了，不要去在意细节。  
比如，被直接从大脑皮层叫醒。一下子被迫清醒的感觉简直像是把头摁进水里，睁大眼睛听床头的闹钟开始鸣叫简直是惨绝人寰，古蒂决定要和white machine抗议，弱电流叫早和杀人没什么差别。  
“是你自己要尝试的。”white machine的声音还是那么精神奕奕，他不需要休息，24小时无薪工作，永远不会疲惫，“根据睡眠监测来看，你昨天应该睡的不错。”  
“是嘛，虽然我还是好困。”古蒂恹恹的应付，落地玻璃窗已经从夜晚的星空模式切换成了早间新闻，穿着套装的女主播开始播报里世界的点点滴滴，“地球安全理事会里世界防卫部宣布了第4221号红头文件法案，关于外世界资源回收分配细则……”  
“换一个，不想听里世界的事情，”古蒂从冰箱里面拿了一瓶水，拧开盖子倒在玻璃杯里面，又放了一块浓缩柠檬胶块，“也不想听什么今日说法案件细则。”  
玻璃窗显示切换成了围墙资源布局和训练室开放情况，以及训练计划清单。“如果你心里想好了想看什么，可以不必用声带说出来，当然猜谜游戏就更加没有必要了。古铁雷斯先生。”white machine无奈的说。  
“你可以叫我古蒂，我不习惯别人称呼我为古铁雷斯先生。我只是好奇，我说出来的和我心里想的指令，你会执行哪一条。”古蒂被柠檬水酸的龇牙咧嘴，他忘记浓缩胶块只需要铰一半就足够了，“你能够同时执行多少条指令？接入你的系统的所有人发出指令你都能处理么？我不会连询问这个的权限都没有吧？”  
“【我】可以同时处理所有接入者的所有指令，只要接入者在局域范围内。如果你在里世界或者外世界，处理的速度就会因为距离的增大而减慢。”white machine听上去好像就站在他面前一字一句的和他说话，但其实他也许同时和所有人都在这样一字一句的说话，好在他是系统，如果是人，恐怕都要神经分裂了。  
“好吧，你能告诉我劳尔输入了什么指令么？”古蒂把被子放进水槽，水龙头自动喷水清洗，他满不在意的把手上的水在睡衣上擦干——根据white machine的识别查询，这是一件2000年一个名为皇家马德里的球队的球衣——这个级别的老古董本来应该已经在银行保险柜里面呆着了。好在它本来就是白色，被古蒂洗的更加白也没什么关系。  
“你没有……”  
“查询此问题的权限。”古蒂把睡衣脱了扔在床上，走到墙边，伸手一划，取出作战服穿上，“那你帮我问一下劳尔去不去餐室吃早餐总可以吧？”  
通讯器“滴”一声接通了，劳尔在另一边无奈的说：“这个问题就不需要雷东多先生转述了吧？何塞你别总是一天到晚没个正形。”  
“雷东多先生？”古蒂重复。  
劳尔一噎：“雷东多先生没有告诉你他的名字么？”  
古蒂习惯性的把头瞥向一边，假装自己在看落地玻璃上的训练计划，以此来躲避尴尬。  
你并没有告诉我你的名字！古蒂在心里对着white machine抗议。  
你没有输入相关指令。White machine迅速的回复，简短有力，理直气壮。  
古蒂狠狠的盯着落地玻璃窗似乎想从上面看出white machine主机的来，他和这个主机真的不对盘，还有，都说了不要和一个机器较真。  
“何塞？何塞？回魂了何塞！”劳尔在另一边催促，“不是要去餐室么？不快一点就赶不上用餐时间了。”  
“哦来了。”古蒂匆匆出门直奔餐室。  
【所以你的名字是什么？  
费尔南多·雷东多，你可以称呼我为雷东多先生。  
不，我才不要叫你先生，我要叫你费尔南多。  
请叫我雷东多，谢谢。  
不，就叫你费尔南多。难道你还要说我没有叫你费尔南多的权限么？  
无此项权限设置……但是请叫我雷东多。  
我不。】  
古蒂脸上露出狡黠的笑容。


End file.
